My Unconditional Love
by Sakura12
Summary: The last fight ever and all the scouts including Usagi is dead. A oneshot about Haruka and Michiru and their last words together and junk. Michiru dies.
1. My UnConditional Love

_My Unconditional Love_

'Worlding Shaking!' Uranus yelled at the same time Neptune yelled, "Deep Submerge!'

Their attacks collided with one of the demons and destroyed it. By this time they were exausted and were panting, hardly being able too breath.

'I knew you just had too save your precious queen. But I have a secret,' The demon king appeared behind Neptune and Uranus and whispered. '_She's dead_.'

Both of them gasped and fell too their knees.

'Koniko can't be dead. She just can't.' Uranus sputtered. The demon grabbed Uranus arm and threw them against the wall.

'Oh, but I have another one also,' The demon began again. 'Your the only ones left. Feel that empty spot somewhere? It's your friends lights. They've burned out and left existance.'

'Your lying,' Neptune cried. 'I know it. Your lying! They can't be dead! They just can't. Submarine Relfection!'

She shot the attack towards the demon king. He flicked it too the side.

'Neptune. Don't waste your energy. We need it too get out of here.' Uranus said from the floor.

'But you won't be leaving.' The king said.

Michiru was standing in a daze. Not even knowing what happened. Her friends, all of them. Gone. She looked up and saw that the demon king was talking to Uranus. She started booking it toward the demon.

'MICHIRU! NO!' Uranus exclaimed, she saw Neptune start running toward the demon king. Bullets started shooting from the walls and hit Neptune.

'Ahhhh!' Neptune screamed in agony as the bullets came in connection with her body. The demon king walked up too her and walked over too the balcony, Neptune's throat clutched around his bony and greasy fingers. He held her over the balcony.

'MICHIRU!' Uranus yelled once more. She got up and slowly walked toward the too.

'See wut you've done you pitiful scout. The ones you care for are dyeing slowly and painfully.' The demon dropped Neptune and backed away. Uranus hurried and grabbed her hand.

'Haruka, please let go.' Neptune pleaded.

'I can't! I won't!' Uranus exclaimed.

'Haruka don't you remember. We pledge that if anything were too happen too the other we wouldn't go back and save them. You have too defeat this demon and find us.'

'I can't Michiru. It's not that.' Uranus held on furmer.

'Why Haruka?' Michiru looked teary eyed. The grip was looseing.

'Because Michiru. I love you. I always have. That's the reason.'

'Haruka...' Neptune sighed. 'I love you too.'

Haruka gasped.

'_Let go_...' Neptune whispered.

Finally any force that was keeping Michiru from falling failed. Her glove slipped off her hand and Michiru slowly fell too the ground dissolving as a scout. Her light slowly burning out. The glove in Uranus's hand slowly dissolved into little light pieces and went too the sky.

'MICHIRU!' Uranus cried. She whipped around too face the demon. 'You'll pay for that demon! I'll kill you! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!'

The attack whipped from Uranuss' talismen and hit the demon directly.

'What are you?' The demon asked.

'I'm Sailor Uranus. Ruler of the sky. And if you think you can take away my friends. And the only person I have ever lvoed. Well Guess again!'

By this time Uranus was shaking agrily. Images of people appeared behind Uranus.

'Haruka-chan. You can do it! I know you can!' A high-pitched feminine voice said. She turned around too see all the scouts behind him. Even the starlights and King Endymion.

'_Koneko_... _Ami_... _Rei_... _Makoto_... _Minako_... _Hotaru_... _Setsuna_... Seiya, Yaten, Taiki. _Mamoru-san_...' She turned around more and standing before her was Neptune.

'_Michiru_!' Haruka exclaimed.

'Haruka... you can defeat him while escaping with your life.' Mamoru explained.

'I can't. I'm not strong enough. Enough my Talisman does not work.' Uranus explained.

'It will work. You have us. We will help you Haruka-chan!' Usagi exclaimed.

Uranus put her talisman out and all their hand touched it and it lighted up.

'SPACE SWORD... BLASTER!' Uranus yelled. 'DIE!'

The attack destroyed the demon king and it disinigrated into pieces. She collapsed too the ground, transformation reversed

.---

_Next day:_

Haruka woke up in the hospital. All alone. Usually when she awoke in the hospital Michiru was by his side. But this was different, they were gone. Every single one of the. She was all alone now. She reached into her jacket that layed against the chair. She searched the pockets and noticed her transformation stick was gone. All was left was a piece of paper.

Dear Haruka,

Your finally free of your fate. You are free. After you left us into a coma. We tried too take the stick. But instead we found the mini crown. We have decided too give you this. Michiru will miss you as she misses you. Please don't take this out. But you'll find us again. Reborn. Please find us and train us too become the senshi we were before.

We will miss you dearly,

Your friends the Sailor Gummi.

---

Thank you for reading. I just though of this. Don't discriminate. It's a one shot. You don't have too read anymore chapters.

Ja Ne!

Sakura12


	2. Important Author Note

**Important Author Note!**

**There will be a sequal. Its not call Sequal too My Unconditional Love but is called. My Undieing love for you! Search for it!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Sakura12**


End file.
